Após o último suspiro
by LieselAiya
Summary: Em meio a noite, sob a luz miúda da lua e assustada com o soar dos animais ela desperta. Seu instinto é correr. Descoberta uma casa, sentada na poltrona vermelha desta, tomada por um sentimento de nostalgia ela descobre que está sozinha no mundo.


Os olhos do ser que parecia dormir abriram-se. A noite era intensa e a escuridão a envolvia de tal forma que a única coisa que se podia ver era o brilho da lua minguante posta no céu. Seu corpo estava deitado sobre a terra fofa, úmida e fria e sentia um forte cheiro de rosas que a agradava. Levantou-se, quando deu dois passos a frente, amedrontou ao ouvir o piado da coruja. Ficou estagnada, imóvel em seu lugar. O animal indefeso piava mais uma vez, e então a bela mulher pôs-se a correr amedrontada. Tropeçou nas pedras que havia pelo caminho, chocou-se nos troncos e batia em galhos de árvores baixas. Cansada de tanto fugir escorou em alguma planta na noite e ficou quieta, aliviada por não ouvir mais o som do animal. Outro ruído agora penetrava em seus ouvidos, era um som agradável, que a deixava calma. Era composto por algo se chocando contra pedras e vários outros obstáculos, barulho deslizante, balbúrdia cristalino. Eram as águas de algum rio.

Enquanto era tomada por aquele silvo encantador, os primeiros raios do nascer do sol surgiram no horizonte. O seu brilho parecia brincar entre os ramos e galhos das árvores. Por consequência da luz brilhante e quente que o sol trazia seu medo passara totalmente. Soube de imediato com a luz de onde o barulho tão encantador vinha, havia um rio de águas diáfanas dançando alegremente entre as rochas. Devagar ela caminhou. Ajoelhou-se na terra úmida e saboreou um pouco daquela água. Curvou-se sobre o mesmo e sobressaltou quando viu o seu rosto refletido naquelas águas. Tirando a distorção das águas pode ver o seu cabelo dourado jogado na altura dos ombros, seu rosto bem torneado, nariz fino e um par de olhos cor de esmeralda. Ela era bonita, e se achou assim ao olhar para si. Mas não sabia quem era. Ficou-se perguntando se aquela imagem refletida no lago era mesmo a sua fisionomia? Não sabia quem era, ou que fazia naquele lugar, e não se recordava de sua vida, e porque acordou naquele recinto. Olhou a sua volta, as mais diversas árvores e plantas ali presentes, todas em um tom esverdeado, havia diversas clareiras entre algumas árvores fechadas, alguns insetos rondando algumas plantas, algumas borboletas brincavam com os seus cabelos. Levantando-se da terra fofa, deu um suspiro intenso de preocupação. Foi então que sentiu um aroma agradável o que aguçou o seu paladar.

Aquele cheiro acabou levando-a até uma pequena casinha no meio do bosque. Era tão bela, toda madeirada, tinha uma chaminé em cima do seu telhado romano, janelas pequenas feitas artesanalmente, o jardim continha flores variadas e todas com aroma doce que se misturava com o cheiro salgado que vinha de dentro da mesma. Curiosa a moça abriu o pequeno portão de madeira, caminhou sobre pedras postas em forma de um caminho, abriu uma porta de madeira vermelha desenhada artesanalmente e entrou na casinha. Dentro era tudo ainda mais simplório. Uma poltrona grande e avermelhada lhe chamou a atenção, sorrindo andou até a mesma sentando-se, tinha a sensação de conforto ao estar ali dentro. Havia mais dois quartos e a cozinha onde o cheiro era mais predominante, atraída então, entrou nesta. Sobre o fogão algo estava sendo cozinhado, o aroma e ainda a borbulha do cozido a fez sentir uma forte sensação de nostalgia. Sentiu que algo deveria ter se recordado, mas por mais que tentasse não o conseguia. Percebeu a presença de alguém que se aproximava. A porta da cozinha escancarou-se, ouvindo ela correu e se escondeu dentro de um dos quartos. Este aposento possuía características de um quarto infantil, bichinhos de pelúcia, brinquedos e uma cama de solteiro onde uma criança repousava. Ao olhar para ela a mulher assustou-se, mas o pequeno dormia profundamente. Aproximou-se e ficou a observá-lo. A moça se surpreendeu ao ver que ele tinha as mesmas feições que ela, mesmo formato de nariz, a mesma cor de cabelo. Uma súbita vontade de abraçá-la tomou conta de si, mas temeu ao fazer, pois não queria acordá-la daquele sono profundo. Passados alguns momentos ela começou a ficar um tanto preocupada, precisava sair daquele quarto. Olhou pelo buraco da fechadura da porta para verificar se a pessoa que entrou na cozinha havia saído da casa. Mas lá estava ele, um jovem lindo, cabelos curtos, meio rebeldes e olhos profundos, ambos castanhos, estatura média. Ela sentiu um novo sentimento de nostalgia e ao mesmo tempo segurança e conforto ao vê-lo, e teve a mesma repentina vontade de abraçá-lo assim como aquela criança, mas temeu também fazê-lo. O homem começou a se aproximar do quarto em que a moça se encontrava, assustada ela olhou em volta do quarto tentando achar um lugar para se esconder e vista para a cama meteu-se debaixo dela. Ele abriu a porta e acordou a criança com carinho chamando-a para comer alguma coisa, pois não havia comido nada desde o dia anterior. Respeitando a vontade do jovem, a criança levantou-se, a moça em silêncio observava tudo debaixo da cama. E então começou chorar baixinho. Ela teve a sensação de já ter ouvido aquela doce voz do jovem sussurrando muitas noites no seu ouvido. E aquela outra clamor infantil a lhe chamar desesperadamente quando estava doente ou o abraço quente dos dois a envolvendo.

Assim que ambos saíram do quarto a moça ainda derramando lágrimas saiu debaixo da cama, sentando na mesma ficou a se indagar. "Por que choro?" Abraçou o travesseiro como se fosse aquelas pessoas e então viu que debaixo dele havia uma foto, nesta estavam presentes ela abraçada com ambos. Os dois que mais amava. Seu marido e seu filho. As lembranças a deixaramem choque. Elarecordara de tudo, de quem era, daquela casa, do bosque em que resolveram morar fugindo da grande cidade, da vida feliz que ela tem, que os três possuem.

Levantou-se da cama e foi ao encontro daqueles que a amavam. Na porta da cozinha vazia viu que a refeição dos dois já estava terminada. Foi ao jardim ver aonde eles se encontravam. Lá estavam eles dois, o marido que tanto ama e o filho adorado. Eles pareciam que estavam indo para algum lugar, nas mãos da criança havia uma linda rosa vermelha. A mãe resolveu chamar os dois, e estendeu seus braços, deixando os abertos a espera de um abraço, mas não obteve resposta, nenhum dos dois a ouvira gritar daquela distância tão próxima. Começaram a andar ignorando-a. A mãe começou a segui-los estranhamente. Chegou próximo aos dois, apenas a um passo de alcance, ainda caminhando. Chamou-os de novo, mas não obteve resposta. Nos olhos da criança havia lágrimas. Ela então tocou no seu ombro e exclamou com amor que não precisava chorar porque a mãe estava ao seu lado. Mas o garoto a ignorou por completo. A moça sem reação apenas os seguiu, em silêncio.

Os dois então pararam, além da criança, agora o homem, seu marido, também estava com lágrimas nos olhos, então as narinas da mãe, daquela mulher, foram tomadas pelo forte cheiro de rosas, aquele mesmo cheiro da noite anterior, de onde acordou assustada, olhou para o chão e descobriu da onde o vinha. Havia um punhado de rosas sobre um monte de terra, rosas escarlates vermelhas, rosas da cor-de-rosa, rosas que ainda não desabrocharam, rosas semelhantes aquelas que o garoto carregara. Este então juntou as suas com as daquele monte, onde em meio às rosas se encontrava uma cruz de madeira escrita: "Aqui dorme a esposa mais honrada e a mãe mais amada."


End file.
